


Darlin' Only You Can Ease My Mind

by highladyofbloodshed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Illyrian Nesta Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofbloodshed/pseuds/highladyofbloodshed
Summary: Nesta and Cassian have been married for a few years and they have a daughter. And the people Nesta and Cassian are working with are frustrating...The title is inspired by the Ben Platt song of the same name
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this after the events of ACOSF but I'm loosely mentioning it because we don't obviously know yet what's going to happen.  
> I don't quite know yet how long this will be, but I hope you'll stick around!

Nesta threw open the door of their house and stormed inside, slamming it behind her. “I _HATE_ everyone I work with! Every. Single. One of them!!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Cassian leaned against the threshold of the living room. “Surely not everyone?” 

Nesta huffed and scowled at Cassian. “They’re all idiots. How can you have possibly tolerated them for this long?” 

After their venture in the Illyrian mountains, Nesta had asked Cassian to put her in charge of a legion of Illyrians, and he’d obliged. Nesta had also taken up giving quality training to the women among the camps. 

Five years of marriage later, Cassian knew where this was headed. “Hey.” He smiled softly. “Someone is still awake and wants to see you.” 

“Is she now? Does that have to do with the fact that I left Daddy in charge, so all the rules go out the window?” 

Cassian snorted as they wandered toward their daughter’s room. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“MOMMY!” 

“Hi, Athena. I think it’s past your bedtime.” Nesta smiled. 

After Athena was born, everything in Nesta’s life was brighter. It was a source of joy. Nesta believed that she parented with a firm but steady hand. 

“Daddy and I had the best time tonight. We watched movies and I played with his hair. He’s teaching me how to braid!” 

Nesta smirked at Cassian. “Is he now?” 

Cassian leveled the smirk right back. “He is. If I’m going to raise an Illyrian, she’s going to know how to primp.” 

Nesta snorted. “Okay, Athena, it is time for bed.” she said firmly. “We’ll see you in the morning.” 

Athena frowned and fell backward dramatically on her bed. “Okay, mama. I love you to the moon and to the stars.” 

Nesta sat on the edge of Athena’s bed. “To the moon and to the stars? That is really far.” She leaned over and kissed Athena’s forehead. “But I love you to the end of the universe.” 

Athena giggled. “Goodnight mommy.”

Nesta stood up and went toward the door. “Good night, sweet girl.” 

As Nesta left, Cassian paused at the door frame to blow Athena a kiss. 

Athena caught it and placed it over her heart with a smile. Cassian turned out the light and closed the door. 

“She works wonders,” Nesta smiled softly. 

“Less angry, are you?” Cassian arched an eyebrow. 

Nesta studied him. “You kept her up on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“Did I anticipate you might come home a little wound up? It’s always possible when dealing with Illyrians. Do I also know that when you are wound up, Athena usually makes it better? Yes. Therefore, I played Athena’s game and let her stay up thinking she'd won, but in actuality, I had my own plan. I am not a general for nothing, love.”

“You’re insufferable.” Nesta rolled her eyes. 

“Mmm, but you love me, and I was right. So now it’s my turn. How would you like me to help you? Back rub? I could massage your wings, I could run you a bath, we could snuggle in bed.” 

Nesta crossed the hallway and rested her head against Cassian’s chest. 

Cassian wrapped his arms around her and rubbed long, soothing strokes down her back. “It’s hard work, what we’re trying to do in the camps. But I’m proud of you for getting up every day and handling it.” 

“The overhaul and allowing the females the place they deserve is worth it. The pricks in the camp who are naive little shits are not worth it.” 

Cassian smirked. “Oh I know. But you fell in love with a prick.”

Nesta looked up and scowled. “You’re absurd.” 

“So no snuggling. Bath it is.” Cassian laced his fingers through hers and led her toward their master suite. 

“Can I have bubbles?” Nesta asked tiredly. Her exhaustion from the day was finally catching up to her. 

“Sure, love. And just so you know, I’m going out early tomorrow.”

“Why?” Nesta got undressed and put her robe on. 

Cassian swallowed. “We’ve left them unsupervised. I need to be out early tomorrow. And you had a long day. I can take care of things.” 

Nesta shot him a look. “Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Like what? Like you’re beautiful? Well, let me tell you, that’s never stopping. It started long before you pieced together that I was in love with you and it will never end.”

Nesta sighed and went into the bathroom. The faster she took this bath, the sooner she could crawl into bed and sleep. She untied her robe and got into her bath, sinking into the water. 

Later, Cassian would come to check on her to find her fast asleep with her head up against the wall. He smiled softly and picked her up out of the tub. Cassian toweled her off and gently carried her into their room. He carefully pulled a shirt over her head and then laid her in their bed, pulling the covers over her. He kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, my love.” Cassian then changed into his own nightclothes, got into bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning from your favorite Illyrian family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Welcome back! Thanks for sticking around :)
> 
> Hang in there, next chapter is where the title clicks.

Nesta rolled over the next morning, reaching for Cassian and felt him. He was still here. She moved the pillow from in between them and nestled closer to him. 

“Good morning beautiful.” He murmured in his sleepy haze.

“You can go back to sleep, love.” she whispered. 

“I have to get up soon.” he was still in his haze. “But now you’re awake, so I can at least hold you and run my fingers through your hair before I get up and before you go back to sleep.” 

Nesta buried her face in his chest. “Did I fall asleep in the bathtub?” 

“Mhm.” Cassian threaded his fingers through Nesta’s hair. “I was impressed.”

It had taken Nesta  _ forever _ to get into the bathtub after being forced into the cauldron. Cassian had held her hand many times while she bathed to reassure her that she wasn’t going to drown or be held against her will. 

“You were not.” Nesta sighed with disbelief.

“Nesta.” Cassian said firmly. “I was there, I watched it happen. But the fact that you got yourself into the tub last night with no hesitation  _ and then _ fell asleep? Forgive me if I’m a proud husband for a moment because you got through it.” 

Nesta peered up at him. “I know there are moments where I’m still an ass to you, but I want you to know that I love you. 

“I mean, you being an ass is what made me fall in love with you.” Cassian tugged on her hair, smirking. 

Nesta scowled up at him. “You know. I was trying to have a moment with you but I’ll just roll back over and go to sleep.” Nesta rolled over, her back to him. 

Cassian tapped her on the shoulder. “Nesta?”

Nesta ignored him.

Cassian tapped again. “Neeeeeeeesta.”

Nesta said nothing, a slight grin creeping over her face. 

Cassian placed a firm grip on her shoulder and rolled her over. “AHA! I knew you weren’t mad at me!”

Nesta scowled at him. 

Cassian pulled her to him and smirked. “You know I love you.” 

Nesta raised her eyebrows. “Mmm do I?” 

He trailed his finger up her arm. “You do.” Cassian trailed his finger up to Nesta’s chin and tilted it toward him. “With everything that I am.” he whispered and then kissed her. 

Nesta cupped his face and kissed him back. She pulled away and looked at him. “Do you have to go out today?” 

Cassian brushed some hair out of her face. “I suppose I could spare a few minutes.” He smirked.

~

A light knock hit the door. “Mommy?” 

Nesta looked at Cassian and pressed a finger to her lips. “Yes, Athena?” 

“Can I come to snuggle?” 

“Give me just one second and I’ll come get you. And I have a surprise too.” 

“A surprise!?” Athena gasped. 

“Yep! Give me just a moment.” She threw on her pajamas and turned to Cassian and leveled a stare.  _ Clothes. Now. _ She mouthed and quickly put her hair in a braid. 

Nesta stepped into the hallway and scooped Athena up in her arms. “Guess what? Daddy is still here.” 

Athena’s eyes widened. “He IS!?” 

“Nes?” Cassian called from their room. “Is my little wing out of bed? It’s so early, it most certainly can’t be her.”   
“Well,” Nesta carried Athena into the room, “when daddy isn’t home, someone gets snuggles with her mommy.”

“That’s me!” Athena pointed at herself. “I get snuggles!” 

Cassian opened his arms. “Well, then come here and get snuggles from me, and we’ll see which ones are better.” 

Athena leaped from Nesta’s arms onto the bed and crawled to Cassian. “Hi, Daddy.” 

Cassian kissed the top of Athena’s head and pulled her close. “Hello, my little wing.” 

“Hi.” she looked up at him with the questioning eyes of a little kid. “Why are you still here?” she asked abruptly. 

Cassian chuckled. “Do you want me to go? I can leave, I understand I’m intruding on prime mom snuggles.” 

“No!” Athena protested. “I just- you’re not here in the morning that much.” 

Cassian booped her nose. “I decided your mama needed snuggles this morning.” As Nesta slid into the bed, he winked. 

Athena rolled over and faced Nesta. “Were they good snuggles!?” she asked. 

Nesta rubbed Athena’s head lovingly. “Yes, they were.” 

“Good job!” she grinned at Cassian. “Daaaad. Do you  _ have _ to go to the camp and deal with the meanies?” 

Cassian booped her nose. “Yes. I left your mother in charge of all the meanies yesterday, which means it's possible they are all dead, so I have to go make sure I still have an army.” 

“What does that mean?” Athena was confused.

“It means,” Nesta answered, “That remember how mommy says she can’t handle stupid very well? The people your dad put me in charge of are stupid.”

“DO YOU KICK THEIR BUTTS!?” Athena asked, wide-eyed. 

“You bet your mommy kicked their butts-”

“-Which is why I’m going in today.” 

“Daddy.” Athena peered up at him with her little, wondering eyes. “Can I kick butts like mommy one day?”

“You absolutely can, my little wing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DO YOU KICK THEIR BUTTS!?"  
> Athena is so fun to write.
> 
> Come back for Chapter 3 :)
> 
> ~have a lovely morning, afternoon, evening, night~


	3. Help Me Leave These Lonely Thoughts Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in fact alive. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this final chapter to you.   
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more stories involving Athena :)

Cassian stumbled into the house, exhausted. He had challenged a handful of smart ass recruits to spar today because they couldn’t keep their mouths shut, and they didn’t believe he listened. He tried to be quiet because he wasn’t sure what Athena and Nesta were doing, and he certainly did not need Athena seeing him with bruises and cuts all over his face and arms. 

Athena stomped into the kitchen. “Hi, daddy.”

Cassian washed his hands and forearms, wincing slightly. “Hello little wing, you sound like you’re in a good mood today.” 

“I cannot. Find. Mommy. And I wanted. To play. Dolls.” 

“What do you mean you can’t find mommy?” Cassian dried his hands and forearms. 

“Daddy it is exactly what it sounds like.” 

Cassian whirled around. “Now you listen here, little miss-”

“What happened to your  _ face _ !?” Athena gasped. 

“You can know later. Where have you searched for your mommy at?” Cassian got on her level and looked Athena in the eye.

“Uhm-” Athena said softly. “My room, mommy’s room and closet, all the bathrooms, I went into the weapons room but it scared me and I didn’t hear mommy, so I left. Daddy what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my wing. I just need to know where mommy is.” Cassian took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. “I need to ask her a super-secret question.” 

“And then would you come play dolls with me?” 

“Yes ma’am. But I need to change my clothes before I find mommy. I’ll walk you to your room, okay?”

Athena extended her hand to Cassian, and they went down the hall to Athena’s room. “Okay, Athena. I’ll be back with mommy as soon as I can.” 

Athena smiled and rushed to play with her dolls. Cassian closed the door with a slight smile on his face. 

~

Having quickly showered and changed his clothes, Cassian searched the house top to bottom one more time for Nesta. Finding nothing, he left the house and flew up to the roof. 

Cassian landed gently.

There she was. 

Nesta sat on the ground of the roof with her back against the edge of it and her head in her hands. 

Cassian approached slowly and kneeled in front of her. “Nesta?” he said softly.

She didn’t answer. 

“Nesta?” He repeated. Cassian took Nesta’s wrists and gently pulled them away from her face. “My love?”

When she didn’t answer, Cassian sat down next to Nesta, laced his fingers through hers, and closed his eyes. 

_ “Nesta?” She’d come to rescue him from his darkness countless times, but he’d never had to rescue her from her darkness to this extent. “Nesta!?” Worried, Cassian shot up and flew around, she was here somewhere, he could feel it. _

_ “Cassian?” A weak voice called.  _

_ He raced across the darkness and landed in front of Nesta. “Nesta, Nesta I’m right here. I’m sorry, I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.” _

_ Nesta lifted her head. “I’m not worth this. You didn’t have to come for me.”  _

_ Cassian gently pulled her against him. “Nesta, I will always come for you. If you would like to tell me what brought you here, I’ll listen, but I want you to know this: You are strong, Nesta. You have faced everything that has ever come your way with a beautiful fury. Athena and I are the luckiest every day that we get to have a family with you.” _

_ “What if I can’t be strong for Athena? What if I can’t be strong for you.”  _

_ “Nesta.” Cassian threaded his fingers through her hair. “You don’t have to be strong all of the time. It’s not healthy to be strong all of the time. For all of the times you’ve helped me, let me help you.”  _

_ Nesta took a deep breath and disappeared. _

~

Cassian’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately reached for Nesta. 

“You came for me,” she whispered, burying her face in his chest. 

“I will  _ always _ come for you. I love you. Please let me be here for you?” 

“All I can promise is that I will try.” 

Cassian kissed the top of Nesta’s forehead. “I love you. And when you’re ready- there’s someone downstairs who loves you too and would  _ really _ like to play dolls with her mommy.”

“Does she now?” Nesta cracked a small grin.

“Oh yes, she was very adamant.” 

“Well then, I suppose I shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Nesta stood up to leave the roof but she turned back to Cassian. “Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!   
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments and if you have more story ideas for this family!
> 
> Have a magical day


End file.
